


SESIÓN EVP

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: "Un investigador paranormal. Un tipo de psicólogo que no necesito". NaruSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	SESIÓN EVP

**Sesión EVP.**

Algunas personas dicen que no debí haberlo hecho, otras decían que me había trastornado y por ende, no tenía futuro en este mundo y que mi decisión fue la más correcta, otras simplemente lloraban con aparente amargura gritando cosas en mi contra sobre lo estúpido que fui, todo esos comentarios me valieron, por mí todas esas personas vestidas de negro que derramaron lágrimas falsas en mi honor pueden irse derechito a la mierda. Pero ahora, después de diez años de deambular por la casa en la que viví toda mi vida pienso por primera vez, sentado en el sofá que acaban de colocar en la sala, en que quizás, efectivamente cometí un gran error. Pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Todo había sido rápido porque en ese momento no sentí que era necesario cuestionar a la pistola que tenía en mis manos. Fue algo rápido, sencillo y silencioso por mi parte, el arma apuntando mi sien y luego la bala atravesándome la cabeza, ¿Fácil, no?.

Pero he aquí lo que salió mal. Me levanto sin muchas ganas del sofá de un feo color rosa pálido con estampo de flores y camino hacia uno de los chicos de mudanza, no puedo evitar ladear una sonrisa al ver la cara que pone cuando paso a través de él dejándolo con el cuerpo paralizado y los bellos erizados. Porque sí, luego de haberme decidido a quitarme la vida esperando desde el fondo de mi corazón no volver a despertar nunca más.... terminé aquí, en mi casa, deambulando como un jodido fantasma de película que asusta a las personas que se atreven a interrumpir su "descanso terrenal", con la diferencia de que yo no tengo el interés en esforzarme por espantar a cada quien que se cruce, simplemente yo hago lo que quiero.

— ¡ALGO ME ATRAVESÓ! — grita el chico de la mudanza que tenía pintado en la cara unos rombos raros. **_"La juventud actual"_ ,** pienso inevitablemente rodando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo dices? — miro al otro chico que estaba cargando una caja camino al segundo piso. Levanto una ceja inevitablemente al ver que sus ojos eran blancos, de seguro eran lentes de contacto.

—¡NEJI! — el de los rombos toma de la camisa a su amigo poniendo cara de espantado. — ¡Te digo que algo me atravesó! — mira hacia mi dirección, obviamente él no sabe que estoy ahí. — Creo que la casa está embrujada. — comenta en voz baja poniéndose de un color curiosamente azul.

—¿Embrujada? —el tal Neji hace una especie de barrido rápido en toda la habitación moviendo sus pupilas de un blanco artificial. — Acá no hay nada — comenta al ver que no había nada inusual en la sala. — Debió ser el viento proveniente de esa ventana, Kiba — apunta la gran ventana tipo puerta que daba al jardín delantero. Sonaba bastante lógico.

—No lo creo. —responde de mala gana el que ahora sabía que se llamaba Kiba.

El de los ojos blancos se fue hacia el segundo piso dejando al chico solo, veo como mira hacia al rededor con desconfianza mientras se acerca a la ventana totalmente abierta para cerrarla.

—No creo que haya sido el viento.

Ruedo los ojos al ver como el chico camina hacia atrás con la mirada fija en la sala. Sin más, atravieso una pared cualquiera para llegar al jardín delantero, una de mis cejas se alza al ver que seguían sacando cosas del enorme camión que había llegado en la madrugada, habían muebles bastante feos, **_"Hay que decirlo"._**

En la semana me dediqué a observar a los nuevos dueños de mi casa, no es como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer, y descubrí que el gusto por los muebles rosa era definitivamente culpa de la mujer, solo tenías que mirarle el pelo para darte cuenta. Sakura y Sai, una pareja de recién casados de no más de 23, 24 años, él era profesor de no sé qué y ella enfermera en el hospital de quien sabe dónde; No me fijo en los detalles. ¿Qué más?, Sai se parecía a él, era como mi reencarnación barata y homosexual. Sakura, era enojona pero dedicada y casi, CASI, me hacía recordar a mi madre. Para finalizar con la descripción de esta pareja, es totalmente necesario destacar que sexualmente son como saltar la cuerda, ella salta y hace todo el trabajo mientras él solo mueve la soga. En mis tiempos eran los hombres los que tenían la iniciativa en el sexo.

—Sai. —llama la esposa entrando a la cocina. — ¿Has visto el tarro pintura que compré? No lo encuentro.

Alzo la mirada del televisor que la pareja dejaba siempre encendido para mirar a la chica desde la sala sin moverme del feo sofá rosa. En el fondo agradezco que demolieran la pared que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar, una pared menos que atravesar.

—¿No lo habías dejado en la habitación de invitados? —cuestiona el profesor quitando la vista del aburrido libro que leía para concentrarse en su esposa.

—Sí, pero ya no está.

Ladeo una media sonrisa al escuchar lo de la pintura, por Dios, no había visto un color tan feo como ese rosado casi fosforescente, obviamente no iba a dejar que pintaran alguna pared con ese color tan asqueroso, así que escondí el tarro bajo tierra; Es una suerte que el perro del vecino tuviera la manía de hacer agujeros en su patio.

Y así pasó otra semana. Entre esconder y esconder tarros de pintura que siempre resultaban ser de color rosa, descubrí que a su marido no le gustaba ese color y al final, el mismo Sai terminaba deshaciéndose de los tarros a espaldas de su esposa. La chica terminó pintando todo el interior de la casa de color blanco.

—Maldición. ¡Es el único color que quedaba! —había gritado ella cuando trajo el tarro nuevo.

Ya habían pasado unos dos meses, de alguna forma me había acostumbrado a la pareja y a su rutina diaria que consistía básicamente en: Pelear por quien hacia la comida, pelear por quien veía la televisión (bueno la chica peleaba pero da igual) y pelear por el sexo. Aun no entiendo como alguien tan extrañamente calmado como Sai podía soportar a alguien tan alterada como Sakura. **_"Cosas extrañas de la vida"._** A lo largo de esos dos meses de "convivencia" había hecho de las mías sin causar escándalo, había escondido varias veces el control remoto para que no me cambiaran la televisión que siempre dejaban encendida, había desarmado más de una vez las sabanas de las camas cuando se me hacía que estaban sucias y la chica se le había olvidado lavarlas, en fin, había hecho varias cosas que no llamaron gran atención...

— ¡Sai!

Excepto esta.

— ¡SAI, RÁPIDO!

Sin poder evitarlo ruedo los ojos ante el escándalo que hace Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa?. —pregunta el esposo entrando a la cocina con una ceja alzada.

—¡EL REFRIGERADOR!. — apunta el objeto tiritando de miedo. — ¡LA PUERTA DEL REFRIGERADOR SE ABRIÓ Y SE CERRÓ SOLA!

—¿Cómo dices?.

Me encojo de hombros y solo para fastidiar, quizás estaba lo bastante divertido por la escena, abro la puerta nuevamente y la balanceo de un lado a otro observando con una sonrisa ladeada como el rostro de Sai se ponía más pálido de lo normal.

—I-imposible...

— ¡AHHH!

El grito ensordecedor que dio Sakura en ese momento me hizo recordar algo desagradable, algo que la parte que aún me mantiene en la tierra se trasladara hacia tiempos pasados para repetir el momento exacto en el que llegué a mi casa después del colegio y el grito de mi madre hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Suficiente.

Una extraña sensación que creí no poder volver a sentir me invadió molestándome, apreto el mango de la puerta del refrigerador y azoto la misma con fuerza haciendo que varias cosas que estaban dentro de él se cayeran.

Me doy media vuelta y me retiro, ni siquiera me molesté en voltearme cuando escuché un fuerte ruido detrás mío como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo.

— ¡SAKURA!

Efectivamente algo pesado había caído al suelo, más concretamente ese "algo" se había desmayado.

El resto del día pasa sin novedad, o es lo que yo creo...

.

.

.

Deambulo desde temprano ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, dormir no es una opción dado mi condición de muerto. Voy a revisar las plantas del jardín delantero, Sakura es una mediocre jardinera así que no me sorprendió el hecho de que cada flor que la chica había plantado semanas antes estaban totalmente marchitas y sin color. Hablando de Sakura, ella y su esposo no pasaron la noche en la casa, **_"Menudos miedosos"_.** Ahora sí que no tengo nada que hacer, dado que el matrimonio no está la televisión que siempre se mantiene encendida ahora está apagada, podría prenderla pero habría que enchufarla y eso requiere una gran cantidad de energía que no estoy dispuesto a gastar, simplemente me siento en el horroroso sofá rosa.

Llevo exactamente 3 horas con 45 minutos sentado en este cojín floreado de mal gusto y ya me estoy hartando, no quiero admitirlo pero extraño un poco a la pareja, solo un poco. Justo cuando comienzo a pensar que esos dos ya no volverán la puerta principal se abre de improviso, no me levanto del sofá, total nadie puede verme. No puedo evitar alzar una ceja extrañado cuando veo entrar al salón a un hombre alto medio afeminado de cabello rubio de expresión serena. ¿Quién es ese?.

—Minato-san. — no necesito mirar para saber de quién es esa voz. — ¡Tiene que ayudarnos!

Sakura que temblaba levemente en el marco de la puerta miró no muy confiada hacia todos lados antes de decidirse a entrar.

—Sin presión.— añade Sai entrando junto a su esposa con esa cara de "nada" que lo caracteriza.

El hombre sonríe en respuesta.

—Para eso estoy aquí, no se preocupen.

Veo incrédulo como la pareja asiente con la cabeza y luego, con la desconfianza más que obvia en sus caras se dirigen al comedor junto a ese tal Minato, sin más los sigo.

—Necesito que me digan que sucesos paranormales han ocurrido en esta casa. — pide el hombre sentándose en una de las sillas tapizadas de un color rosa pálido.

Sakura y Sai se miraron unos segundos antes de contestar.

—El refrigerador que está detrás suyo. —menciona la chica con sus ojos verdes fijos en el aparato que acababa de nombrar. Minato ladea ligeramente su cuerpo para verlo también. — Se abrió y la puerta comenzó a balancearse sola.

—Ya veo. ¿Algo más? — Minato no se veía impresionado, para nada.

La pareja vuelve a mirar. ¿Para qué se miran tanto?

—Ahora que lo pienso. — Sakura se lleva una mano a la barbilla con una expresión pensativa. —Quise pintar las paredes en varias ocasiones y cada vez que compraba un tarro de pintura desaparecía al día siguiente.

Me entra un poco en gracia que Sai se tensara al escuchar eso, ya que yo no era el único que escondía la pintura.

—Y a veces las sabanas de la cama aparecían desordenadas. Pero no creo que sea culpa del fantasma.

— ¿Para qué iba yo a desordenar la cama? — se defiende el esposo sin ninguna expresión ante la acusación de la chica desviando el tema de los tarros de pintura.

—No lo sé, siempre haces cosas que no entiendo porque según tú lo leíste en un libro. — contraataca Sakura de vuelta.

—Pues yo no fui.

Minato rió incomodo ante la pequeña discusión de la pareja. No tengo ganas de escuchar a esos dos, además de que no sería cortés de su parte pelear delante a un invitado, si quiero que la conversación avance y así saber quién era ese hombre debo interrumpir. Me siento sobre la mesa, estiro la mano y...

— ¡AAAAHH!

Boto el arreglo floral que estaba encima, cosa que debí haber hecho hace meses, esas flores se habían podrido apenas Sakura las había puesto en el florero rosa. Si, más rosa.

— ¡SAI, MALDICIÓN! — grita la chica asustada levantándose de la silla.— ¡MUDÉMONOS AHORA!

— ¿Mudarnos? — cuestiona el esposo. — Pero si acabamos de...

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS CIEGO, IDIOTA?!

Fijo la mirada en el hombre que se mantenía en su puesto pero concentrado en los restos del masetero de porcelana, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos exasperado cuando Minato saca de su bolsillo un aparato extraño el cual puso cerca de mí sobre la mesa.

—10,5. — informa. Aunque sonó más para sí mismo. — Esta aquí.

Negar que me sorprendí sería mentir, me hago ligero por inercia haciendo que mi cuerpo atravesara la mesa para quedar lo más alejado de ese aparato posible.

— ¡Oh! — Minato coge el maldito aparato y lo agitó en el aire. — ¡Se movió! — exclamó sorprendido ahora si levantándose de la silla.

—¡¿Ves?! — vuelve a gritar Sakura apegándose a su esposo asustada. — ¡Vayámonos ahora! — le pide abrazándose a él con ojos llorosos.

Por primera vez en esos pocos meses que los conocía vi a Sai confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Por favor! — ruega la chica zarandeando un poco el brazo del cual se sostenía.

—Esperen, no hay porque precipitarse. — habla el hombre por fin alzando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho tratando de tranquilizar a Sakura. — Ustedes me contrataron para solucionar este problema y lo haré. Confíen en mí. — Minato debió haber percibido el disgusto por parte de la chica porque añade. — Comenzaremos hoy en la noche, no es necesario que estén con nosotros durante la investigación.

—Sakura. — la llama el esposo apegando el fino cuerpo (pero no por eso débil) de su mujer más hacia él. — Sé que no te agrada la idea de quedarte más tiempo y sé que yo no te agrado pero dejemos que Minato-san haga lo suyo, si las cosas no se pueden solucionar te prometo que nos vamos.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio apoyando una de las mejillas en el brazo de su esposo evitándoles la mirada a los dos hombres por unos instantes en los que parecía estar pensando. — ¿Quién dijo que no me agradabas? — dijo por fin mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sai, pero no se veía enojada.— Si no me agradaras no serías mi esposo, tonto. — y lo golpea de forma cariñosa, pero estaba seguro por la cara que puso Sai que igual dolía.

—¿Entonces...?

—Puede venir y hacer lo que tenga que hacer en esta casa. — responde la chica sin soltar el brazo de su esposo. — ¡Ahora, vámonos!

Me siento algo cansado, cosa extraña, pero estaba claro que se debía a lo que pasaría durante quien sabe cuántos días. **_"Un investigador paranormal. Un tipo de psicólogo que no necesito"._**

Pasé el resto del día intranquilo, más de lo que mi pobre alma ya estaba. De verdad que no quería que un montón de idiotas se metieran a mi casa para jugar a las escondidas conmigo o lo que es peor, al preguntas y respuestas, no pensaba responder a nada y mucho menos cumplir sus caprichos, pero tenía que reconocer que ese tal Minato era hábil, estaba más que seguro que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en esto. Pero no me voy a dejar atrapar.

.

.

.

Bendita noche, como si se tratara de alguna leyenda o historia de terror que se le cuentan a los niños para asustarlos ellos llegaron a las 00:00 en punto. Son tres contando a Minato, o son solo tres los que van a entrar a la casa ya que enfrente hay una camioneta estacionada, sean la cantidad que sean, siguen siendo una molestia para mí.

— ¿Es aquí? — escucho que alguien pregunta detrás de la puerta de entrada. A juzgar por su tono de voz sé que no es un adulto.

—No, solo vinimos de paseo.

—Ja ja, que gracioso Kakashi-sensei. — se queja la misma persona con sarcasmo.

—Vamos. — esa era la voz de Minato.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, no puedo ver mucho debido a que todas las luces están apagadas pero gracias a una pequeña luz proveniente de ellos logro vislumbrar las tres siluetas. Dos hombres altos, uno de ellos Minato y uno de estatura más baja.

—¿Qué información tenemos de este lugar?. — pregunta el que debía llamarse Kakashi con singular aburrimiento en su voz o quizás sonaba así debido a la mascarilla gris que cubría su boca.

—Ninguna todavía. Kushina se está encargando de eso. — responde Minato encendiendo una linterna. Ahora puedo ver con claridad a las otras dos personas.

—Me huele a asesinato o suicidio, una de las dos 'ttebayo.

Observo al chico que definitivamente no era un adulto, tanto su voz como su aspecto lo delataban. No tiene nada de particular, puedo deducir fácilmente que era el hijo de Minato, son prácticamente iguales salvo esas extrañas marcas que tenía en ambas mejillas, otra vez la juventud de hoy haciendo cosas extrañas.

—No es un juego de adivinanza Naruto.

—Ya sé que no lo es. — se queja el chico.

Bien, si tiene algo en particular después de todo. Tiene nombre de comida, más concretamente de pasta de pescado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pondría Naruto a su hijo?.

— ¿Y los que habitan la casa? — volvió a preguntar Kakashi mirando los alrededores de la sala de estar con su linterna.

—Sakura Haruno y Sai, un matrimonio joven. — contesta Minato mientras sacaba de una maleta que no había visto unas cuantas cámaras.

—Recién casados. — murmura el de la voz aburrida. — ¿A qué se dedican?

—Ella es enfermera en el nuevo hospital, Kohona. Sai es el profesor que Konoha contrató para ayudar a los niños que sufren de alguna enfermedad que no les permite ir a la escuela.

—Un equipo bastante funcional.

Dejo de poner atención a la conversación entre los dos hombres y me concentro en Naruto quien ponía las cámaras por todos lados caminando de un lado a otro llevando consigo el mismo aparato que Minato había usado en la tarde.

—Esta casa ¿Qué tan antigua es?, no detecto grandes medidas EMF. — cuestiona el chico con una expresión confundida moviendo el aparato de un lado a otro repetidas veces caminando con el mientras pone una cámara sobre uno de los sofás rosados. — Había visto muebles feos pero estos me hacen vomitar, de verás.

—Coincido.

—Veo que estudiaste los equipos. — dice Minato con un tono alegre ignorando a Kakashi que alumbraba el comedor para ver las sillas tapizadas. — Te felicito Naruto. — alzo una ceja ante la extraña alegría y orgullo que invade al hombre en ese momento.

—Papá no es para tanto. — se queja el chico ruborizándose un poco ante la actitud que había adquirido Minato. Yo a decir verdad no sé de qué están hablando.

—Yo también te felicito, no todos los días te aprendes una abreviación correctamente.

—¡¿EH?!¡¿QUÉ ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR?!

Si estuviera vivo ya tendría un insoportable dolor de cabeza, ya me harté. Dejo que esos tres hagan lo que quieran hacer en la planta baja, total no me importa. Tranquilamente subo las escaleras preocupándome de no hacer algún ruido que los pusiera en alerta y entro a la habitación de invitados para sentarme en el suelo frente a la única ventana, exactamente este fue el lugar en donde me suicidé. Mientras escucho que los tres indeseados invitados hablan en el primer piso pienso en aquella pistola de plata que fue el último objeto que tocaron mis vivas manos, ladeo una sonrisa al recordar al sujeto que me la vendió en ese callejón detrás de la Universidad a la que asistía, ese recuerdo lo tenía tan real que casi podía sentirlo en mi cuerpo como si aún estuviera vivo, su voz diciéndome...

—Nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de cobarde. — había dicho él con una sonrisa marcada en su andrógina cara maquillada con una exageración purpura en la zona de los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto es? — recuerdo mi voz cortante, indiferente a sus comentarios.

El tic extraño que Orochimaru tenía en la lengua se hizo presente en ese momento, clara señal de lo ansioso que estaba. — ¿Piensas realmente suicidarte?. Deberías reconsiderar la oferta que te hice.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—101,278. - respondió él de mala gana. — Sasuke-kun. No tomes ese camino, ven conmigo.

Le fui indiferente a su mano extendida, solo saqué el dinero esperando que el hombre me entregara el arma de una vez. Orochimaru me entregó la pistola de mala gana porque no había obtenido lo que quería, la sola idea de aceptar esa oferta de la que tanto insiste me dio nauseas, prefería y prefiero estar muerto antes de acostarme con él. No hubo más palabras, guardé el arma y me fuí.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo ir al sótano?! — la voz cercana del más joven de los investigadores difumina el recuerdo vivo de esa hora previa al cruel destino que decidí por mí mismo.

—Ya sabes por qué Naruto. — responde Minato de inmediato. La perilla de la puerta comienza a girarse en clara señal de que ellos iban a entrar.

Pues que lo hicieran no pienso moverme.

— ¡Pero papá! —se queja el chico escandalosamente abriendo la puerta de un movimiento. No se ve contento. — ¡Llevo dos años haciendo esta absurda práctica dattebayo! ¡¿No crees que es hora de que me conviertas en un investigador oficial?!

—No, aun no. Lo siento Naruto.

El tono reconfortante y el actuar cariñoso de Minato me sorprende. Ese hombre es totalmente diferente a como fue mi padre conmigo, Minato sonríe y habla con un tono tierno de voz combinando con la tranquilidad de su semblante, en cambio mi padre... estaba obsesionado con formar la perfección convirtiéndolo en un bastardo con sus hijos.

—¿Hacemos un barrido? —pregunta Naruto moviendo el aparato en el aire.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. — se burla Minato en respuesta.

No me muevo a pesar de que siento a uno de los dos moverse en mi dirección, no es como si pudieran tropezar conmigo tampoco. Alzo la vista únicamente para concentrar mi mirada en la del chico que se había sentado en la cama individual de la habitación y que movía el aparato con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡10,5! ¡PAPÁ, ESTÁ AQUÍ 'TTEBAYO!

Ruedo los ojos con fastidio ante el escándalo ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan escandaloso?. Estoy a punto de levantarme e irme cuando Minato dijo en respuesta al grito de su hijo.

— ¡Baja la voz, puedes asustarlo!

Mientras Naruto se tensa cerrando la boca exageradamente yo frunzo el ceño y no me levanto indignado, decido quedarme sentado en donde estaba. **_"¿Asustarme a mí? Por favor"._**

—¿Sigue aquí? — pregunta Minato en voz baja con el aparato apuntando mi dirección. Sé que él creía que apenas los viera me movería como la vez anterior, pero no. Esta vez no. — Naruto, trae la grabadora. ****

El chico con un nerviosismo evidente saca la dichosa grabadora de su fea chaqueta naranja. ** _"Y yo que pensaba que Sakura era la única persona con mal gusto para los colores"._**

—Bien, vamos a aprovechar para hacer una sesión EVP. — dice el mayor encendiendo la grabadora.

Alzo una ceja por la cara de idiota, que de por sí ya tenía, puso Naruto. — ¿Sesión qué? — pregunta ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Es por eso que aún no te asciendo. —deja salir Minato con resignación soltando un largo suspiro.— EVP, abreviación de Fenómeno Electrónico de Voz en inglés. —la gentileza con la que habla el mayor ya no me sorprende.

Veo a Naruto que parece que ya entendió, o es lo que aparenta porque aun lo noto medio perdido. Me levanto únicamente para sentarme en la cama y así poder escuchar tranquilamente esas preguntas que sabía que vendrían pero que no contestaría.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta Minato al aire animando al chico con la mirada para que pregunte y él pueda estar pendiente de las variaciones electromagnéticas que registraba el otro aparato.

— ¿De dónde eres? — Naruto casi me saca una sonrisa ante la obviedad de la pregunta. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — insiste moviendo la grabadora junto con él por toda la habitación. — ¿Qué opinas de la ropa que está en este closet?

Extrañado por la pregunta miro el closet que Naruto había abierto y ahora si no puedo evitar ladear una sonrisa. La cara del chico era bastante graciosa, con el ceño fruncido mientras admiraba cada una de las prendas de distintos tonos rosas que Sakura organizaba diariamente por que en su habitación ya no le quedaba espacio para toda la ropa que tenía.

— ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser rosa?! — grita de pronto olvidándose de la "sesión" para alegar en contra de los gustos de la esposa. — No pensé que alguien como Sakura-chan tuviera tan mal gusto 'ttebayo.

—Naruto, la sesión. — le recuerda Minato con paciencia inhumana. En el fondo lo admiro, yo no podría soportar a alguien tan idiota todos los días.

—No creo que este fantasma haya respondido algo. —se queja en defensa.— Ni siquiera creo que se haya quedado a escucharnos. Es un bastardo 'ttebayo.

No me esperaba eso, para nada. Abro los ojos sorprendido y casi de inmediato los entrecierro enojado ante el poco tacto del escandaloso chico, insultar a alguien que no conocía y peor, que ni siquiera estaba vivo.

—No lo provoques y ten más respeto Naruto. Quizás tuvo un pasado difícil. — Minato lo regaña y a Naruto no le pareció importarle.

—Papá, ni siquiera está aquí. — insiste. — Ese campo que registramos puede tratarse de un cable o algo raro en el techo. — veo como Naruto asiente en afirmación a lo que él mismo dijo.

—Está bien. — suspira el mayor apagando el aparato que Naruto había nombrado al principio como EMV. — Será mejor ir a otro cuarto. Pero tú te quedas aquí.

—¡¿Eh?!

El grito de Naruto fue tan fuerte, casi tanto como su indignación, que el vidrio de la ventana hizo un interesante sonido. Veo con mínima curiosidad la reciente batalla de miradas para hacer ceder al otro que Naruto no gano.

—No nos vamos a arriesgar a perder una evidencia. —por primera vez oí la voz de Minato de alguna forma más pesada, casi comparable a cuando una persona da una orden que debe ser cumplida sin chistar. — Vamos Naruto, si logras capturar algo reconsideraré ascenderte.

—¿Enserio? —a pesar de que Naruto no se veía muy convencido pude darme cuenta de la felicidad que trataba de ocultar el chico. Minato asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. — Esta bien, está bien. Me quedaré dattebayo.

—Bien. Diviértete.

—Lo dudo.

A penas Minato desaparece de la habitación me levanto y camino en dirección a la puerta para comprobar que el hombre no estuviera cerca, escucho un suspiro de Naruto que provenía de la cama. Cierro la puerta de un golpe enojado...

—¡...!

Primero me llama bastardo sin razón y ahora se recuesta confianzudamente en la cama sin permiso. Tsk.

—¿Qué rayos? — te escucho murmurar mientras iluminas con tu linterna la puerta cerrada dispuesto a levantarte para salir.

Antes que el chico siquiera se levantara de la cama abro la puerta del closet llamando tu atención de inmediato. Tu cara de espanto me parece tan gratificante.

—¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! — preguntas asustado y yo sonrío por como tiritas. —¡Así que ahora-AHORA DICIDISTE DAR LA CARA BASTARDO!

Aprovecho de que Naruto se haya levantado para atravesarlo dejándote helado unos momentos. Me siento en la cama para esperar la reacción que sé que tu cuerpo tendrá. Una sonrisa se curva en mis labios al ver la reacción que esperaba, el temblor producto del frío de mi alma.

—¡No me puede estar pasando esto 'ttebayo! — **_"Claro que sí. Osas llamarme bastardo sin razón"_** \- Bien. ¡¿Dónde estás maldito?! — no esperaba ese cambio de actitud repentino.

Casi con asombro veo como Naruto deja la linterna en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama logrando iluminar parte de la habitación, cosa inútil ya que no soy visible para tus vivos ojos azules. Inspeccionas el lugar con una valentía que no había visto en ti, moviendo el aparato de campos electromagnéticos en el aire tratando de encontrarme mientras lanzas un par de insultos hacia mi persona. Tan vivo, tan valiente que se muestra a pesar de que puedo sentir lo asustado que estas, **_"¿Quieres encontrarme? Pues aquí me tienes"._**

Apago la linterna sin esfuerzo y escucho como Naruto se queja exasperado al estar oscuras. No puedo evitar pensar que si fueras más inteligente correrías hacia la única ventana para por lo menos tratar de tener algo de luz, pero no. Eres idiota y te quedas en un lugar indefinido sin hacer ruido. ¿Ahora quieres que yo te encuentre?. Camino alrededor de la habitación rodeando la cama individual, a medida que avanzo hago pesadas mis pisadas para que él pueda oírlas. **_"Te encontré",_** sin poder evitarlo sonrío victorioso al escuchar la respiración agitada que tratas de controlar con tal de que yo no llegue a ti, pues acabas de fallar. Detengo mi caminata y con el mis fuertes pisadas audibles cuando estoy cerca de él, pero de nuevo este chico me toma por sorpresa.

—¿Te diviertes bastardo? —murmura cuando me siente cerca. Tu voz tiembla pero aun así continúas, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan asustado y enfrentarme — ¡No me importa si tuviste un pasado difícil! ¡Para mí eres un maldito y bastardo fantasma que solo quiere asustarme! ¡PERO NO LO LOGRARÁS DATTEBAYO!.

— ** _Deja de llamarme bastardo, usuratonkachi_**

La grabadora que no me di cuenta que tenías en la mano suena. Naruto se mueve hacia la ventana y gracias a la tenue luz que entraba de esta pude ver cómo te llevas la grabadora a la oreja presionando el botón de _play_ en el acto. Lo que esta reprodujo me sorprende hasta a mí.

— **Deja de llamarme bastardo, usuratonkachi.**

Sé que tu expresión de asombro es igual a la que tengo yo en este momento, repites la grabación una y otra vez como si no pudieras creerlo y yo tampoco lo hago.

—Ha-hablaste... —comienzas a murmurar aun con esa expresión de asombro que solo te hace lucir más idiota. — ¡Hablaste dattebayo!

Si estuviera vivo me hubiera sonrojado, pero aun así no sé porque siento una especie de calor en el área de mi rosto. Y de nuevo, no sé porque me siento avergonzado si supuestamente yo ya no puedo sentir. Mientras a mi alma le ataca un caos de emociones que no debería sentir tú te quedas en silencio con la mirada en la nada como si te hubieras esfumado en algún lugar de tu cabeza, me molesta, yo sufro una confusión en este momento y tú te ves tan tranquilo aumentando esa sensación caliente que siento que se apodera ahora de mis orejas. No sé porque tu cara de idiota ahora muestra una sonrisa alegre en el rostro, ¿Estás loco acaso?

—No sé si es porque la grabadora te distorsionó la voz o de verdad hablas así pero... —no puedo evitar levantar una ceja extrañado al ver como presionas el botón de _play_ nuevamente mientras no dejas de sonreír. Tu sonrisa se agranda sin razón al igual que mi inexplicable bochorno. — Tienes una voz atrayente. No puedo dejar de escuchar la grabación dattebayo.

Sueltas eso de la nada, ¿No te da vergüenza?. La sensación se incrementa a tal punto que no lo puedo soportar.

— ¡Dime otra cosa! — pides alegre apuntando varias cosas con la grabadora tratando de dar conmigo. — Prometo no llamarte bastardo otra vez.

Y es suficiente. Aprieto los dientes que son físicos únicamente para mi cuerpo muerto y me doy media vuelta para irme. Te escucho hacer preguntas y no te contesto, si pudiera me daría un cabezazo en la pared por el desliz que tuve, suficiente para ti como para mí. Bajo las escaleras en dirección al primer piso viendo como Minato y ese tal Kakashi comienzan a recoger las cámaras que habían dejado por todos lados con una expresión desilusionada, me voy en dirección a la sala de estar para sentarme en el que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora era mi sofá favorito, el horroroso sofá rosa con cojines floreados. Ignoro el color y los cojines, lo único que me importa en este momento es quitarme de encima las sensaciones que mi alma terrenal decidió despertar sin aviso previo.

—Naruto, es hora de irnos. — informa Minato por medio de una radio.

Escucho tus pasos apresurados en el segundo piso y luego como bajas rápidamente las escaleras dándome un vuelco en el estómago que creí que ya no funcionaba.

—¡Me habló! ¡ME HABLÓ DATTEBAYO!

No soporto tu voz extrañamente más chillona en mi cabeza y cometo el segundo acto de cobardía que marcaría mi vida de por vida. Salí de la casa y entré solo cuando ustedes se fueron.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días solitarios, no hay rastro de la pareja que vivía aquí y tampoco de Minato. Estoy seguro de que Sakura no deja a Sai que venga a echar un vistazo a la casa. En estos dos días de soledad me encerré en la habitación de invitados, no salí de allí hasta ahora, estaba demasiado confundido como para siquiera pensar en dar una vuelta, dos días en los cuales de día me perdía en mis pensamientos hasta que se hacía de noche. Ahí las cosas empeoraban, de noche con la habitación a oscuras recordaba a Naruto y ese juego estúpido de quien encontraba a quien, quería golpearme cada vez que miraba el lugar en el que estuvo el rubio "escondido" pensando en que quizás me estaba mirando. En estos dos días tampoco hablé, no es que lo necesitara tampoco pero algo me impedía hacerlo, y de nuevo visualizaba al idiota que me llamaba bastardo con esa sonrisa grabada tanto en su rostro como en mi memoria.

 _"Tienes una voz atrayente."_ — recuerdo.Aun no sé por qué tus palabras me causan bochorno y despiertan sentimientos muertos en mí. Como sea, esos sentimientos tienen que irse en algún momento ¿Verdad?

De nuevo estoy en el sofá rosa y lo siento extrañamente cómodo, quizás era por esos dos días en los que no estuve sentado aquí. El sonido de las manillas del reloj de pared que está en uno de los pasillos pareciera que sonara más fuerte a cada segundo casi haciendo eco en el lugar vacío, me pierdo en ese sonido tentándome a contar los segundos para distraerme. Llevaba cuarenta y seis segundos cuando la puerta se abre. Veo a Sai entrar como si nada inspeccionando con la mirada la sala y el comedor, cuando parece estar satisfecho se devuelve a la puerta.

—¡Déjame, no quiero entrar! —y ahora sé para que se devuelve. — ¡Sai, suéltame o te golpeo! ¡SAI!

Era imposible que los gritos de Sakura no llamaran la atención, me levanto casi animado por la visita de la pareja y atravieso la pared que separa el interior del exterior logrando ver como los esposos parecían estar forcejeando. Mientras Sakura alzaba el puño dispuesta a golpear a su esposo este logra agarrarla de la cintura y alzarla como un saco de papas. Obviamente a la chica no le gusto.

—Sakura, eso duele. — se queja Sai entrecerrando uno de sus ojos cuando su esposa comienza a agitarse golpeando su espalda con las manos.

— ¡BÁJAME!

—Lo siento, pero no.

En el fondo me compadezco del pobre chico, incluso a mí me llega a doler la forma con la que Sakura le golpea la espalda. La pareja entra a la casa y yo los sigo entrecerrando mis ojos por reflejo cada vez que la chica gritaba más alto de lo normal, entre sacudidas y forcejeos por parte de la pareja Sai se tropieza con sus pies cayendo junto con su esposa al suelo.

—¡TORPE!

Debo admitir que estos dos me causan gracia. El ruido de un motor de auto me llama la atención de inmediato y sin que tenga que preguntar de quien se trata Minato entra a la casa junto a Naruto. **_"¿Por qué luces triste idiota_**?", me pregunto al ver tu semblante y tu cabeza semi agachada como si sintieras culpa por alguna razón.

—Por favor sea rápido, no quiero quedarme más tiempo en este lugar. — dice la chica avergonzada ordenándose el cabello que había quedado despeinado producto de todo el movimiento que había hecho en su pataleta.

—Coincido con ella, no quiero que me golpeen más por culpa de esta casa. — el pobre esposo no vio venir el pellizco en su costado.

—Por aquí.

La sonrisa amable de Sakura combina con la que Minato trataba de mantener mientras se dirigen al comedor. De nuevo Naruto me llama la atención, vas caminando detrás de los demás en silencio, en un momento de tu caminata te detienes y observas la escalera por varios segundos. Abro los ojos exasperados al ver como mueves tus pies cambiando de dirección pero luego te detienes y aprietas los puños, abres la boca y la cierras casi de inmediato.

—¿Naruto? —Minato te habla y tú no quitas la vista de las escaleras.

—Ya voy ttebayo.

No quiero admitirlo pero tu actuar me extraña y me llama la atención. **_"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"_** me pregunto, casi de inmediato la sensación que había sentido hace dos días atrás regresa cuando tú te volteas y te quedas mirando justo hacia mi dirección con los ojos medianamente abiertos. Es imposible que puedas verme, o que hayas escuchado lo que acabo de pensar, entonces ¿Por qué pareciera que sí lo hiciste?. Escucho a Minato volverte a llamar, tú suspiras y decides caminar hacia el comedor.

—¿Encontró algo Minato-san?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, tonto? ¡Es obvio que encontró algo después de lo que pasó!

— ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Te ves fea cuando lo haces.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?!

Ignoro el dolor que pudo haberle producido a Sai el golpe que Sakura le dio en la cabeza, porque estoy concentrado en otro cosa.

—Pues la verdad no conseguimos mucho pero a la vez sí. — empezó Minato —. Mi hijo logró grabar pisadas e incluso un audio. — el hombre felizmente palpa cariñosamente tu hombro en orgullo y tu ni te mueves.— ¿Lo quieren oír?

—¡NO!

Minato puso cara extraña con la grabadora lista para reproducir la cinta pero no lo hizo a pedido de la esposa. — Eh, bien. — el hombro algo perdido en como proseguir. — Le encargué a mi esposa que investigara la casa y lo que descubrió es muy interesante.

La cara de Naruto se apaga más en ese momento. Ahora puedo hacerme la idea de porque estas así.

—Hace más de 20 años vivía una familia compuesta por ambos padres y sus dos hijos, Itachi y Sasuke.

Como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el rostro volteo la vista hacia la mesa abriendo los ojos sorprendido al ver la única foto familiar que nos habíamos sacado. Sé que suena imposible pero siento que se me va el aire.

—El hijo mayor asesinó a sus dos padres una noche por alguna razón desconocida dejando vivo a su hermano menor que tenía 8 años en ese entonces.

Cada palabra que Minato pronuncia me hunde en un mar de sensaciones nada agradables, las fotos que ahora pone el hombre sobre la mesa no ayudan a mejorar mi malestar. Sakura se lleva una mano a la boca horrorizada y yo la imito pero para aguantar las ganas de vomitar que no debería tener.

—La policía logró capturar a Itachi y lo encerró en prisión. Este murió en el incendio que se produjo en esa cárcel producto de una bomba que había puesto uno de los presos intentando escapar. Y su hermano...

No quiero que lo diga. Enojado corro hacia el reloj de pared y lo boto al suelo buscando llamar su atención para que no siguieran, pero solo conseguí que Sakura, Sai y Naruto fueran los únicos que se asustaran. Te maldigo Minato, por no entender mi sentir.

—Su hermano se suicidó en la habitación de invitados a la edad de 18 años.

Ahora si podría vomitar, mi pecado me había golpeado en lo más profundo de mi alma y Minato es el culpable. No necesitaba que alguien viniera con tanta información sobre mí y la expusiera delante a mis ojos, esas cosas ya las sabia, esas cosas ya creía haberlas olvidado, pero no. No quiero estar más ahí pero por alguna razón no me muevo, mis ojos arden y me sorprendo al ver mis lágrimas caer como si fuera ácido que quema mi cara, me arde. La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y mientras yo sufro ustedes se quedan ahí, quietos como unas malditas estatuas. Si solo pudieran sentir lo que yo siento.

Retrocedo cuando Naruto se levanta de improviso. Caminas hacia a mí y recoges el reloj, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tus ojos se nublan mientras lo observas?, ¿Puedes sentir la rabia que desaté contra ese objeto inocente?. No, no puedes, deja de aparentar que sí. Vuelves a colocar el reloj en su lugar y nuevamente miras hacia mi dirección asustándome, yo sigo sufriendo y pareciera que tú lo hicieras conmigo.

—Lamento llamarte bastardo, Sasuke. —pronuncias al aire, pero yo siento que de verdad sabes en donde estoy.

Tus palabras paran mis lágrimas y cambian mi sentir pero sigue siendo incómodo. Yo no debería sentir y tú no deberías sentir por mí tampoco. **_"Aléjate de mí"_** , eres una persona que de verdad me asusta.

—Siento... —¿Por qué vuelves a hablarme? Ni siquiera sabes si te estoy escuchando. ¿Por qué insistes? —Siento haber dicho que eras un maldito fantasma, yo... yo no sabía 'ttebayo.

Deja de insistir y termina con mi dolor, solo vete. Deja de sufrir por mí sin razón.

—Sasuke... —me llamas y yo no puedo evitar responderte.

— ** _¿Por qué lloras, dobe?_**

La grabadora que yacía olvidada sobre la mesa suena como la vez anterior llamando la única atención de Minato que no dudó en reproducir lo que había captado. Mi voz se escuchó de inmediato.

— **¿Por qué lloras, dobe?**

No dije nada con el propósito de consolarte ni siquiera lo dije amablemente, pero como si mis palabras fueran mágicas tu llanto cesó. Tú expresión de asombro lentamente cambia a una de felicidad y con una sonrisa en la cara te atreves a responderme.

—Por ti, teme.

.

.

.

Estoy de vuelta como en un principio, sentado en el sofá rosa, único objeto que no han sacado del lugar. Pasaron dos meses y por fin los esposos pudieron vender la casa, Sakura no había vuelto a pisarla después de la última visita de Minato y Naruto, Sai por su parte sí, venia constantemente a revisar que todos los objetos se mantuvieran intactos, más de una vez me habló pero yo no le respondí. Veo como unos muebles se van y como otros entran, suspiro cuando el mismo chico encargado de la mudanza de la otra vez se acerca al sofá rosa de estampados floreados asustado y se lo lleva.

—¡Kiba! ¡Apresúrate!.

— ¡YA VOY!

Casi con tristeza veo como el chico de los rombos se lleva el horroroso sofá que en el fondo me gusta. La sala comienza a llenarse rápidamente de los muebles de los nuevos dueños desconocidos, no tenían tantas cosas ya que todas caen en un mismo lugar. Me pregunto quién será el valiente que compró la propiedad.

— ¡Sasuke!

Y como si hubieran escuchado mi pregunta... la respuesta llega.

—¡Dame la bienvenida dattebayo!

Abro los ojos sorprendido porque no me esperaba esto. Mientras corres escaleras arriba yo me quedo congelado en donde estaba y solo salgo de mi asombro cuando Kiba aparece con el ultimo mueble que deja justo en el mismo lugar en donde había estado el sofá rosa. Solo que ahora el sofá era naranja con cojines azules.

Sigo sin creérmela. Te escucho caminar por todo el segundo piso como si fueras un desquiciado. ¿Estás buscándome?.

—¡SASUKE! — lo estas.

Respondo a tu llamado yendo hacia donde estas encontrándote en la habitación de invitados moviendo exageradamente una grabadora tratando de capturar algo. Y lo harás.

— **¿Qué rayos haces aquí?** — una alegre sonrisa se forma en tu rostro cuando reproduces lo que acabo de decir.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Esta es mi casa también!

Lo único que haces es sorprenderme, quería preguntarte porqué comprabas la casa pero me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo, veo como esperas una respuesta a lo que acabas de decir y no tengo ganas de responderte. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? ¿Por qué de la nada entras en mi vida si no nos conocemos?. No sé porque un cálido sentimiento me inunda y a la vez me molesta, tanto que no puedo evitar atravesarte. Es mi manera de golpear.

— ¡AH, NO HAGAS ESO! — gritas tiritando de frío.

No te quiero cerca. No te quiero cerca porque haces sentir incomoda a mi alma y a ti no te importa. Hasta siento que lo haces a propósito.

—Sasuke. — _"Deja de llamarme"._ — Yo también estoy solo. Estemos solos juntos.

¿No sientes nada al proponerle semejante cosa a un fantasma? ¿Acaso estás loco o solo eres un idiota?.

Tu grabadora suena casi de inmediato cuando termino de hablar. No pierdes el tiempo y escuchas. — **¿Enserio eres idiota?... vete.**

— ¡No me voy a ir 'ttebayo! — respondes de inmediato con indignación. — Escúchame bien fantasma. No voy a irme, me voy a quedar contigo por razones que no entiendo y te va a gustar ¡¿Me oíste?!

Definitivamente eres un idiota.

Y con los idiotas no se pueden tratar.

.

.

.

Y Naruto no se fue. Llevamos seis meses viviendo juntos, si juntos, porque él insiste en que somos los dos quienes vivimos aquí. El sofá rosa se fue, pero en su lugar está el anaranjado de cojines azules que si no fuera por mí Naruto nunca limpiaría. En estos seis meses han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que al recordar me avergüenzan y a la vez me hacen sentir vivo. Naruto es el único que me hace sentir así. El único que me dio una nueva oportunidad para sentirme así.

No sé cómo, cuándo y porqué, pero ese idiota y yo nos llevamos bien. Al principio no quise aceptar que te quedarás pero ahora agradezco la terquedad que tienes. Recuerdo cuando solía sonrojarme, sí sonrojarme porque ese es el nombre que tiene el calor que invadía mi rostro y que aun suele apoderarse de mí en ocasiones.

—¿Puedo cambiar el canal? ME ABURRO. —habías dicho una vez y yo en respuesta te lancé uno de los cojines azules. — ¡AH, TEME! ¡Tan bonito de voz y con ese carácter de mierda 'ttebayo!

Ocasiones como esas que no quiero recordar.

A los cuatro meses de convivencia te noté extraño, no me hablabas mucho y no estabas tan pendiente de la grabadora que siempre traías contigo desde que te viniste a vivir aquí, sabía que no era mi culpa ya que ¿Qué podría haberte hecho yo si ni siquiera estoy vivo?, pero cuando por fin saliste de ese estado que duró semanas... efectivamente, yo era el culpable.

—Sasuke. — me llamaste una noche entrando a la habitación de invitados. No respondí al llamado confiando en que tú habilidad que siempre me sorprende te diga que estoy escuchando. — Tengo que hablar contigo.

Te noté serio, algo que aprendí que no eres. Extrañado por tu actitud me senté a tu lado en la cama haciendo pesado mi cuerpo para que sintieras que estoy junto a ti y por ende, te escucho.

—No... no sé. — empezaste de forma extraña. — No sé dattebayo.

De alguna forma me preocupé. Tenías las manos fuertemente apretadas y tu sentir confundido era evidente, casi palpable. Agachaste la cabeza en un momento y te llevaste ambas manos a la cabeza desordenándote el cabello. En esa ocasión, pensé que me dirías adiós y me dolió, esas sensaciones que habías despertado en mí hace tiempo volvieron con fuerza porque no me quedaba más que aceptar tu despedida. Pero lo que dijiste no tenía nada que ver con eso.

—Ah, Sasuke. — suspiraste y levantaste la cabeza decidido. Había aprendido a admirar tu sexto sentido que te dice dónde estoy, porque me miraste en ese momento para decirme la estupidez irracional más grande que una persona puede decir. —Seré rápido porque no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir 'ttebayo. Me gustas. — y a la vez, la que más vivo me hizo sentir.

Te fuiste avergonzado de la habitación, gritando patéticamente un. — ¡Buenas noches, Sasuke! — completo idiota, sabias que no puedo dormir y aun así dijiste eso. Te digo idiota, porque en realidad me lo digo a mí mismo, porque me sentía feliz y yo no debería sentir.

Después de tantos meses sigo cuestionando tus palabras. ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien que no ves y que solo lo escuchas?, solo a alguien como tú le pasa. Solo alguien como tú pasa de decir "Buenas noches" a "Si quieres puedo quedarme despierto contigo toda la noche". Una vez le dije que lo hiciera y no durmió en una semana entera, quizás si no fuera porque le dije que parara su ridiculez aun seguiría sin dormir.

—Hey, Sasuke. — me llamas desde el segundo piso. Me levanto del sofá naranja y subo las escaleras en dirección a tu cuarto en donde te veo con el pecho desnudo y un montón de ropa encima de la cama. — Ayúdame no sé qué ponerme dattebayo.

Alzo una ceja mirando tu ropa de vivos colores, ¿No fuiste tú el que había dicho una vez que Sakura tenía mal gusto para los colores?

—Porfavor, teme.

Con un ligero tic en la ceja por cómo me habías llamado boto tu inocente lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche para que supieras que no me gusta que me llames así. Aunque ya lo sabes.

—¡Arg! ¡Me vas a dejar sin cosas si sigues desquitándote conmigo de esa forma! — gritas enojado al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. —¡El control remoto, mi ramen, mi cepillo de dientes, mis latas de pintura! ¡¿Ahora qué culpa tenía la lámpara?!

Solo para qué dejes de gritar comienzo a mover tus prendas buscando algo que sirviera, y nada sirve. Te miro pensando en que debería decirte que tu ropa es asquerosa y que tienes un pésimo justo pero me distraigo admirándote, a pesar de que vivimos juntos nunca había visto tu piel al natural. Es brillante y bronceada, estoy seguro que es cálida, tuve la tentación de tocarte y lo hice al concentrar gran cantidad de energía que nunca había usado en mi mano. Sientes mi contacto y te sonrojas exasperado a pesar del frío que comienza a recorrerte el cuerpo. Yo deseo poder sentir tu piel más que solo tocarla fríamente, tú, como si desearas poder tocarme también llevaste una de tus manos a la zona en donde sé que sientes más frío y la posas encima de la mía. Abres los ojos sorprendido al igual que yo porque te siento y me sientes, aunque solo fue por unos segundos ya que después mi mano atraviesa la zona que antes tocaba.

—Sasuke... — murmuras. Te veo a los ojos, estos brillan con una felicidad que no había visto antes. ¿Por qué ahora lucen más hermosos? — Cada vez que puedas tocarme hazlo y déjame hacerlo también. - **_"Sinvergüenza..."_** — Yo soy tuyo, Sasuke. Te quiero 'ttebayo. — **_"...deja de avergonzarme"._**

De nuevo tu mirada logra conectarse con la mía a pesar de que soy invisible para ti, me sonrojo y me dejo. Te veo y tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. **_"Si",_** decido en ese momento, eres mío. Desvío la mirada de tu piel atractiva hacia la cama, tu ropa ahora se me hace interesante, la muevo y tú sigues los movimientos de las telas sobre la cama.

— **Ponte esto.** — cuando terminas de escuchar la reciente grabación sonríes y coges la ropa que elegí para ti.

—Tienes estilo, teme. — dices receloso mirándote en el espejo de cuerpo completo. — Que conste que solo lo digo porque quiero hacerte un cumplido.

Bajas las escaleras sabiendo que yo te iba a seguir, antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada te diriges hacia la sala y enciendes el televisor ya que sabes que a mí me gusta verlo, mueves un poco la pantalla para que quedara de tal forma que la vista fuera mejor desde el sofá anaranjado. Cuando ves tu trabajo hecho te diriges nuevamente a la puerta.

—Cuida nuestra casa, Sasuke. —dices abriendo la puerta. — Espérame ¿Si?

No respondí a eso y tú al ver que la grabadora no suena te ríes.

—Teme amargado. Ya vuelvo, adiós.

Siento tu adiós extraño, casi real. Me invade un sentimiento de paranoia que me hace seguirte hasta que te subes a tu auto. Quizás solo son las emociones que aún siguen despiertas.

No vuelves.

.

.

.

Pasó una semana desde que saliste de esta casa y no has vuelto. Llevo dos días encerrado en tu habitación ordenando la ropa que dejaste descuidadamente sobre la cama, cada vez que logro doblar una de las prendas me duele y tengo que volver a desordenarla para dejarla justo como tú la habías dejado. La casa está tan vacía sin ti.

Sin darme cuenta ya es de noche y aun no regresas. Dijiste que volverías ¿Por qué no regresas, idiota?. De nuevo duele, llegaste a esta casa con el propósito de terminar con mi dolor y ahora lo empiezas. Las lágrimas caen y sé porque es, no me encerré en tu habitación sin motivo. Dos días antes de que me encerrara buscando tu recuerdo, la televisión que dejaste encendida para mí me mostró la posible razón por la que no regresas. **_"Hay un montón de autos rojos ¿Verdad?. Cualquier de ellos podría haber chocado con ese camión"._**

Dijiste que te esperara, y lo hago.

Dijiste que volvías y por eso te espero.

Dijiste que eras mío...

... y por eso debes regresar.

Regresa pronto a mi Naruto, ¿O acaso olvidas que dijiste que me querías?. Mis lágrimas arden de nuevo usuratonkachi, ¿Qué esperas?, detén mi dolor una vez más.

— ¿Por qué lloras, teme?

De nuevo respondes a mí, como siempre lo haces, haciendo esa pregunta con el mismo tono de voz que usé yo cuando la dije aquella vez hace tiempo.

—Por ti, dobe. — respondo como tú lo hiciste. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo.

Tu voz no me consuela a pesar de que te escucho de nuevo. Estas devuelta, pero no de la forma en la que quería.

— ¿Y por qué lloras por mí 'ttebayo? — tu pregunta es cruel, más para ti que para mí.

—Me estás viendo. Intuye porqué, usuratonkachi.

Efectivamente me ves, porque eres igual a mí ahora. No hay otra explicación por la que puedas verme sufrir por ti.

—Lo sé. - respondes. Te siento sentarte al lado mío en la que había sido tu cama. — Soy yo el que debería estar llorando, no tú.

—Una vez yo pensé parecido. — admití con la cara ardiendo por las lágrimas que aun puedo derramar. — Pero tú insistías en sentir mi dolor y llorar por mí. Te devuelvo el favor idiota.

Te siento reír, y a pesar de que no te di la confianza me abrazas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Tus lágrimas queman más que las mías pero el dolor se opaca al sentir una calidez física que no había sentido hace años. De nuevo me siento yo el idiota.

— ¿Dolió? — pregunto sin intensión de alejarme de ti y así no acabar con esa sensación agradable que llenaba a mi alma.

—Casi nada 'ttebayo. Pensé que dolería más cuando perdí el control del volante y vi el camión cerca.

—No sabes mentir, tarado.

— ¿Y a ti te dolió?

—No lo recuerdo.

—No sabes mentir, bastardo.

No me dolió la verdad, la bala me atravesó tan rápido el cerebro que solo sentí una pinchazo. Así que el que mientes eres tú. Sé que te duele, porque a diferencia de mí, tú no decidiste acabar con tu vida.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —me alejo de ti para poder mirarte a los ojos. Aunque sonara cruel me gusta que seas consiente de que te estoy viendo y tú puedas verme también.

Te pierdes en mi rostro, lo sé, tus azules ojos que siguen estando vivos a pesar de ser ahora solo un alma moribunda se mueven analizándome, no quieres perder detalle de mi ¿Verdad?. Sonríes, aun con ese sufrimiento que deberías sentir.

—Por la misma razón que me trajo a vivir contigo. —agrandas tu sonrisa haciéndote el interesante a pesar de la situación en la que te encuentras. Te golpeo como siempre quise hacerlo y tú en lugar de quejarte continúas.—Por razones que no entiendo y que te va a tener que gustar.

—Idiota.

—¿Dije que volvería no?

—Vivo.

—Oh, gracias por tu consideración dattebayo.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa y retrocede tan rápido.

—¡ALGO ME ATRAVESÓ! — gritaba una chica aterrada con un gesto exagerado en el rostro

—¡Moegi, cálmate por favor! — a su lado su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla en vano.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Konohamaru?! ¡Por favor Ebisu-san, revise la casa!

 ** _"Qué curioso deja vu"_** ,pienso desde un sillón café oscuro observando a la pareja sentada en el comedor junto a un hombre que portaba gafas oscuras aun dentro de la casa.

— ¿Quién es él? — pregunta una voz únicamente audible para mí. Frunzo el entrecejo cuando siento tu boca besar mi mejilla cariñosamente.

—El investigador. —te respondo enojado tratando de alejarte para que dejes de invadir mi espacio personal. Pero tus manos no sueltan mis caderas.

—No le llega ni a los talones a mi papá. — dices con melancolía porque tu padre murió hace algunos años atrás. Solo por eso no reclamo cuando apoyas tu mentón en mi hombro.

Te ignoro por costumbre. Le pongo atención a la pareja que tanto me recuerda a Sakura y Sai, pero con menos arrugas y con más gusto por los colores.

—No se preocupen. — dice el tal Ebisu. —Confíen en mí. — no puedo evitar ladear una sonrisa y sé que tú tampoco puedes al ver como el hombre sacaba de su chaqueta una grabadora mucho más moderna a la que tú usabas. — Con esto lograremos capturar alguna evidencia.

Volteo el rostro hacia ti cuando tus labios capturan los míos en un beso tierno y largo. Puedo sentir que es lo que tratas de decir.

—No quiero que respondas ninguna pregunta que te haga. — me ordenas celoso separándote de mí únicamente para decirme eso. — Solo yo puedo escuchar tu voz dattebayo.

Ruedo los ojos. — ¿Y tú qué, dobe?. — te pregunto peligrosamente más posesivo que tú. Así como dijiste que eras mío, yo decido si puedo compartirte.

—¿Qué es una sesión EVP sin respuesta? — me preguntas de vuelta. Que mal contraataque.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Lo que quiero hacer no sé si es posible.

Te miro extrañado por la pregunta y a la vez curioso. Mi ceja izquierda se levanta.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hacerte el amor. — nunca dejaré de odiar el calor este calor que se expande por mi rostro, **_"Sinvergüenza"._**

**Fin.**


End file.
